


Can I Have This Dance

by wasatch_97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, cute hyuck, hyuck wants to waltz, mark is whipped but whats new, sorry haha, theyre watching high school musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Hyuck wants to learn how to waltz and Mark is the key.





	Can I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> come shout at me in the comments if you love markhyuck ;-;

“Hyuck, we've discussed at length how much I hate this movie, right? Why do we have to watch it?” 

“Shut up,” Donghyuck grumbled, stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth and pressing play on _High School Musical 3._ "I like it." 

Mark sighed, resigned, laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and tucking his feet underneath him, the scratchy fabric of their cheap couch rubbing into his back. “Gimme some,” he whined, reaching for the bag of popcorn. 

Donghyuck handed it over, grabbing a capri-sun for himself from the stash on the old wooden coffee table, watching the opening scene roll by. 

“You know, I don’t know how to waltz,” he said as he watched Troy and Gabriella dance on screen, and glanced down at Mark who’s head had migrated onto his lap at some point during the movie. The older boy was lazily chewing on a twizzler, eyes unfocused as he stared upwards. “Yah, hyung,” Donghyuck complained, “please don’t fall asleep.” 

“Mm,” Mark mumbled, playing with the sleeve of Donghyuck’s sky blue sweater, twisting the fabric around his fingers. 

“You can waltz, right?” Donghyuck asked, running a hand through Mark’s soft brown hair. “You told me your parents had you take ballroom dancing lessons when you were younger.” 

“Worst three hours of my week,” Mark groaned, stuffing the rest of the twizzler in his mouth and reaching up to move Donghyuck’s orange hair away from his eyes. “But yeah, a few things stuck.” 

“Can you teach me?” Donghyuck asked hopefully, catching Mark’s hand and pressing a kiss to his palm, the older boy staring at him fondly. “Please, hyung?” 

Mark sighed, biting his lip. “Fine.” 

Donghyuck smiled, eyes sparkling happily as he stood up, letting Mark’s head thump onto the couch unpleasantly. “Thank you so much, hyung!” 

Mark rubbed his head, taking Donghyuck’s outstretched hand and hoisting himself from the couch. “Help me move this out of the way,” he instructed, grabbing one end of the coffee table and dragging it towards the ugly mustard colored wall of their apartment with the younger boy pushing from the other side. “Okay,” he murmured, walking back to Donghyuck, standing with him in front of the television. “Put your left hand on my shoulder.” 

Donghyuck did so and Mark placed his own on the younger boy’s shoulder blade, right under his arm, the fabric of his sweater bunching under his fingers. He caught Donghyuck’s right hand, squeezing gently and watching the boy smile. 

“Next, step backwards with your right foot, and I’ll step forward with my left.” Donghyuck followed suit, wobbling a little bit, but Mark’s hand steadied him. “You good?” Mark asked, smiling down at the boy who beamed back at him. 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay,” Mark continued, “step to your left and then bring your feet together.” 

Donghyuck followed his instructions, teetering dangerously before falling forward into Mark’s chest. “I don’t think that was right,” he muttered, pulling back to the normal distance. 

Mark chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it.” 

Donghyuck let Mark lead him around the living room, eventually coming to a point where he was almost decent, not forgetting any of the moves or stepping on Mark’s toes. “I think I’m doing well,” he said, grinning up at his boyfriend. “Thank you, teach.” 

Mark rolled his eyes, letting Donghyuck’s hand drift from his own to rest on his shoulder. “You’re a natural.” 

Donghyuck sighed happily as Mark’s hands found his waist, pulling him closer until they were just swaying side to side. “I’m happy.” 

Mark grinned as one of the younger boy's hands dipped into the fabric of his black shirt, the other tangling in his hair. “I can tell. You’re smiling like an idiot.” 

Donghyuck huffed, pouting. “Cruel. How cruel and terrible you truly are, Mark Lee.” 

“I taught you to dance, didn’t I?” Mark responded, defending himself. 

Donghyuck tried to look upset but broke into a fit of giggles, tucking his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. Mark chuckled, wrapping his arms fully around Donghyuck’s waist and pulling the boy even closer, their chests flush as he rocked them back and forth. 

The younger boy hummed as Mark drew back far enough so he could press their foreheads together, noses rubbing. “You’re such a romantic,” he whispered, “but you act like you aren’t.” 

Mark let out a breathy chuckle, nosing at Donghyuck’s cheek. “Am I not romantic enough for you?” 

“Maybe. But when you’re like this,” he closed the gap between them, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Mark’s mouth. “When you’re like this it’s a different story.” 

Mark laughed quietly, slotting their lips together, gently tugging on Donghyuck’s bottom lip with his teeth. “You like this? Dancing and canoodling?” 

“Don’t call it that, but yes, very much so,” Donghyuck replied, dark eyes searching Mark’s as their foreheads pressed together once more. “Kiss me?” 

Mark pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek before moulding their lips together, slipping his tongue into Donghyuck’s mouth when his lips parted, the younger boy's hands tightening on his shirt and in hair. 

The younger boy was panting when they broke apart, lips shiny and red. Mark tucked a strand of Donghyuck’s orange hair behind his ear, before trailing his hand down to trace over the beauty marks on the boy's cheek. Smiling, he pressed a gentle kiss to the boy’s forehead, thumbing at his jaw. When he pulled back he swore he could see galaxies in Donghyuck’s shimmering eyes. Must be the whole being-in-love thing. 

“Hyung, you’re awfully silent,” he whispered whispered. 

Mark chuckled, pecking Donghyuck’s pouty lips. “Just admiring your beauty.” 

Pink flooded to Donghyuck’s cheeks and he hid his face in Mark’s shirt. “Stop,” he whined. 

Mark dropped his hand back to the younger boy's waist, pressing a kiss to his hair. “So, ballroom dancing. Any takeaways?” 

“It’s fun,” Donghyuck replied, soft puffs of breath hitting the skin of Mark’s neck. “Would like to do it again.” 

“Is that so?” 

Donghyuck nodded, hair brushing Mark’s chin as he snuggled close to the older boy. “I liked dancing. And kissing.” 

Mark snorted, grinning. “I love you, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck smiled against his skin, warm hands pressing against Mark’s neck. “Love you too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! Leave kudos and comments they make my day <3 Mwha love you <3


End file.
